Utagai Fushinsha
"If you truly think I'm someone who can't be trusted, you're the type who truly deserves to die here." ''~ '''Utagai Fushinsha '''to Hitomi Kanetsukabe in "Chapter 23: Death and Decay" '''Utagai Fushinsha '(不審者 疑い Fushinsha Utagai) is a freshman student at Kossori High. Very little is known about him and his goals. Appearance Utagai is a young man of average height, with a slim but toned build. He has lightly tanned skin and jet black hair, with the tips and ends of his hair dyed a bright blue. His eyes are a beautiful ruby red, with notably thick eyelashes. He is commonly seen wearing a typical tuxedo during the exam. While investigating, some of his photos from his school are found, where he is seen wearing the typical Kossori High uniform - a dark blue blazer that's completely buttoned with a white shirt and dark blue tie. His hero costume is yet to be seen, although it's speculated that he doesn't even have one. utagai 2.png|Utagai's official picture Personality Utagai initially appears as a friendly and open person, eager to accept help and giving information when asked, often complete with a welcoming smile, almost like a show host. As Hitomi, Kirishima, and later the rest of the group gets to know him, though, it becomes clear he is a cold and calculating person, very quick to judge and often correct in his assessments. He's incredibly skilled and smart, adept at perceiving what a person wants and doing what he can to manipulate them using this information. He has a very manipulative nature, to the point of being intimidating. Because of this, many of his co-workers and helpers are often visibly fearful of him, cowering in his presence and never talking against him. Utagai is also very rich, having two parents who perform very well in the hero industry. He also gained his money through participating in his own "stock bank" robberies, where he hacked into stock markets and deposited the money into his own account, whilst pinning the evidence on popular money-holders, effectively covering his tracks. He uses his money to his advantage, paying his way to get information and to bribe others to do what he wants. He lives a life of luxury, vast and comfortable, but prefers to be on the run. Despite saying he attends Kossori High, a prestigious school that has a back-breaking and high-stress curriculum, he's shown to be calm and laid-back, waving off any questions about if it weighs heavy on him. It's heavily implied he barely attends the school anyway, only going there occasionally to seek out information. Because of this, his fellow students see him as a rebellious classmate, someone who shouldn't be trusted. Utagai is a very attractive person, and uses this to his advantage as well, by flirting with people to throw them off guard or gain their trust. He does this very often to Eijiro Kirishima and occasionally to Hitomi Kanetsukabe, as well as several others. Despite it not working very well on the aforementioned people, this tactic proves to be very successful with others, especially those who don't know him well. He is perceived as a very dangerous person to be around, someone formidable enough to be wary of when angry. Despite his quirk not being very powerful, the way he carries himself makes him reign power over almost everyone else he is with.